Tk's Journey To Champion
by Wahjibodie
Summary: Ok this is a reboot of an old story I did. It's set 20 years after Ash became a champion. A few things have changed in the world such as Have to be 16 to start your journey and graduate from an academy to even be allowed to have a Licence. Please Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Ok I tried this story before got writers block and then it didn't seem like anyone was interested so I gave up. I'm going to try it again and change it up a bit. Changing it to be a first person point of view and changing the names a bit. First a little rundown of the background of this story. Oh and I don't own Pokemon... If I did there would already be a damn MMORPG... Oh also whenever I do battle scenes I'm going to cut out the trainers issuing orders but assume that they have. It just become too much dialog when everyone is yelling stuff out at the same time.

* * *

Twenty years have passed since Ash won his first league. After the Battle for Saffron (where Team rocket used Mind control and coercion to corrupt hundreds of young trainers into defending them and attacking all other trainers), the PokeLeague changed the rules for becoming a trainer. No longer are children sent out into the world alone and unprepared. They must graduate from a Pokemon academy to even be allowed to own a Pokemon. They must be sixteen years old before they can graduate. Pokemon trainers now go out in pairs or small groups at least until they get 4 badges to show that they are capable of handling their own. Most continue this journey together afterwards but not all. All trainers are given a Pokedex upon graduating from school.

_The last years of my life have been a nightmare... but it all comes down to this... With this I will become a hero or a failure. I will see my goal til the end. I will be a legend... I refuse to be forgotten. I am a Champion!_

As I awake from my nightmare I realize I overslept. I look down at the clock and realize that I have exactly 10 minutes to get to class or I won't graduate. I jump out of bed, throw on some clothes and race to the school.

_7 minutes_

As I round the corner I see them getting ready to shut the gate.

_4 Minutes_

I pour on the speed and slip through as it shuts behind me. I wave at the Machoke closing the gate as he shakes his head.

_2 Minutes_

Race down the halls and burst into my classroom. The teacher looks at me and looks at the Clock.

"Barely made it Mr. Steel have a seat." Dr. Taylor said, "Today is graduation day for most of you. In 10 minutes we will be called down to the auditorium and we begin the graduation. After the ceremony is over The top 5 students will be allowed to go to receive their Pokémon. After that the top 5 battlers will go to receive theirs. Then everyone else will be allowed to go get theirs alphabetically. Any questions?"

With a dull murmur the class waited until the time came that they would go down.

"Hey T.K., What happened man? Oh by the way you look like crap." Said Kyle my best friend.

I turn to him and explain what happened he gives me this weird look and laughs, "Dude lay off the cough syrup... "

"Whatever at least you and I will get to pick among the first people."

"Yea but at least I get to pick first. In fact a few research labs have already contacted me wanting me to join, but I'm waiting for 'You-know-who'."

_So what that you are the #1 student here, I'm by far the best battler so I may not be first but who cares about research. I want the crown, I want to be champion._

"So still no word from him huh? Well he's going to be giving our closing speech so maybe you can get a chance to talk to him."

With that the time came that we marched down to the auditorium and sat down and waited through the most boring 3 hours and 17 minutes of our lives. Then the time came everyone was waiting for, the closing speech and then the calling of the top 5 researchers and battlers.

"Good day students I am Professor Gary Oak, I am here to wish you congratulations on graduating from the Pokemon Technical Institute. I know you are all excited to get your first Pokemon but I have a few words to say to you all. Good luck to you all... There is no easy way to say this but I must try. Be careful, it is a dangerous place out there and I hope that you are all ready. There will be many hardships but many exciting moments. To those of you going into research, I say this. Never get too caught up in what you are studying to forget about what is really important. Those of you who are out to become champions, remember push yourselves and believe in your Pokemon not the other way around. Good luck again and I hope you all the best." Professor Oak's speech had the desired effect, parts of the crowd looked on in awe others were deep in thought thinking about the meaning of his words. Shortly after they began calling the students to receive their first Pokemon and license.

They began calling the names of the top 5 students. "Kyle Arcturus, Jaime Gray, Riyker Blaze, Karen Lightly, and finally Rena Waterflower" Those students walked across the stage and received their PokeDex which contained their license and all the information they needed, then they were sent off to get their first Pokemon. The moment I was waiting for, I was so excited I could barely contain it. "Now we will call up the top 5 battlers; Titanus 'TK' Steel, Jakobi Stormwarning, Sai Lizama, Cruzer Jules, and Cristy Darkly."

I jumped out of my seat as they called my name, went up to the stage received my 'dex and thanked the Principal as I made my way past. I kept going and went to the room to get my new partner. I walked in and went straight for the Kanto region starters. "I'd like a Bulbasaur please." They handed him over to me and I registered him with the name Vines. As the rest piled in I headed outside to get to know Vines.

After a few minutes the rest of the new trainers started piling out. "You were lucky to be chosen as top battler T.K. you know I'm better than you." mocked Jakobi.

I sized him up knowing this could only end one way. He stood 6' tall athletic build with silvery hair and a smart ass grin on his face. "Whatever Jake, you've never beaten me. Even though you try anytime you can."

"Well that was with rentals, now that we have our own it'll be different. 1 hour and we have a battle."

"Fine with me, but no whining when I beat you."

"Shut up! It'll be different this time!" Jakobi stormed off in a huff.

_Jeez he's so annoying, Oh well time to go meet Sandy. I'm sure she's excited we can finally start our journey._

I walk off to the area near the fence line and blow a sharp whistle. A slow rumbling in the ground and the earth cracks at my feet. "Hello Sandy, you ready?"

An hour passes and I show up at the battle field. There is a huge crowd going everyone must be using their new Pokemon. As I walk up to the battle field i see that everyone is waiting for me. People are cheering for me and some for Jake. It seems getting the 2 top battlers against each other brings everyone out.

"Alright Jake Let's do this I'm kind of in a hurry to get a move on." The referee moved up and Jake and I took our places. As the referee called the start of the match I release Vines and Jake released a Rattata.

*Battle Vision*

Vines dashed out at the Rattata and hit him head on with a tackle. The Rattata skid backwards and took off with amazing speed using quick attack. Vines threw a vine whip out and tripped him up stumbling into a tree. As the rattata got back up Vines sent out another vine grabbed him and slammed him into the ground rendering him unconscious. The referee called it and Jake released his 2nd Pokémon; a Caterpie. Caterpie started off with a string shot which tripped Vines a little causing him to stumble. Vines recovered and ran full speed at caterpie with a tackle. Caterpie shot more strings at Vines and slowed him enough to sidestep. as Vines went past Caterpie hit him with a bug bite for massive damage. Deciding it was best to keep moving Vines hit caterpie with a Leech seed and continued to run around Caterpie to keep it off balance. Caterpie shout out tons of strings trying to get Vines but never seemed to hit. Finally just before falling to the leech seed he got a solid hit in sticking Vines in place in the middle of the field. The referee called it again and Jake released his last Pokemon a Cyndaquil. With nowhere for Vines to go Cyndaquil made short work of it with a couple of embers. As I recall Vines I thank him for his all and stand there a minute.

_He took out Vines... I have to call out Sandy if I don't want to lose..._

"Hey what's the matter TK got nothing left? We had an hour and you could even catch one little Pokemon? Guess we really know who is the best!" The crowd began cheering for Jake thinking he had finally beat me.

"Well Jake I guess this means only one thing," as I pull my necklace from under my shirt the crowd gasps as they see another Pokeball hanging from the end of it. "I've got my friend to help me out. Come on out Sandy!"

I release my Sandshrew into the battlefield and the referee begins the match. Sandy runs up and hits the Cyndaquil with a quick scratch. Cyndaquil backed away and released a full power Fire blast and Sandy barely avoided with a dig. Cyndaquil looked around waiting for Sandy to pop up after a few seconds Sandy reappeared under Cyndaquil and hit with a brick break. Cyndaquil launched a smokescreen to give it a chance to recover and fired another fire blast. Sandy barely dodged in time and got burned in the process. She kicked up a sandstorm and covered the area in copies of herself with double team. Cyndaquil used Fire blast again and all the copies turned to glass statues before shattering to the ground, but sandy was nowhere to be seen. Looking around Cyndaquil could find Sandy at all. When out of the blue Sandy came crashing down from the sky and slammed into Cyndaquil's back burying him up to his snout in the floor. When the dust settled Cyndaquil was unconscious and the match was over.

*End Battle Vision*

"Jake! What the Hell man?! What's with your Cyndaquil?"

"I bought a couple of TM's last week while we were in Celadon."

"I can't believe you. You could have severely hurt him with that stunt. You really will do whatever you can to win. Get out of here man I don't want to see your face. Come on Sandy lets go get you guys checked out."

I walked off to see the on campus nurse and iI dropped off my Pokemon, since she seemed kind of overwhelmed I told her I would come back and pick them up in a little while. Since I was waiting for a while I figured I should go see how Kyle is doing. I asked a few people and they saw him back near the gardens.

I catch up to him and he is talking to this small mousey little guy maybe 4 and a half feet. He had crazy curly hair and a dark complexion. I know I've seen him somewhere but can't place it. I shout out to Kyle and he looks up at me with this almost pitying look.

"What's up?"

"Hey Tk, you remember Mark he's been in a couple of classes with us."

_That's how I know him, wasn't a top student but he was an adequate battler. Always seemed to get in his own way._

"Hey Mark, hows it going?"

"Well," the mousey boy said," I'm stuck here at home after graduation because no one wants to travel with me. They say I'll just get in the way."

"Well that bites man, no one at all would take you? You're a decent battler but you need to focus more. It'll be ok. Hey why don't you give me and Kyle a minute we need to talk about some stuff."

The kid wandered off looking pitiful. "Don't tell me you're thinking of asking him to join us?" Kyle breathed helplessly.

"Yea, well it couldn't hurt. I feel bad for him he kinda needs to get out there and see the world but can't with the new regulations unless he gets a partner. Besides after you get on with Oak you are going to disappear and leave me all alone. It might be good to have him around. We can make him carry everything." I joked.

"About that... I couldn't get a chance to talk with Professor Oak so I know this is a little off from what we planned but can we go to Oak's lab tomorrow and see if I can talk to him? If he says no then I'm already set with Professor Birch. He's getting close to retirement anyway and It'll be good to get in with his replacement."

"Dude, this is our journey not just mine. Yea I want to get started on getting my badges but it's about both of us not just me. I'll go talk to Mark about joining us and I'll catch up with you in the morning. It's an early bus ride. Catch you later"

I caught up with Mark and asked him to join us. He was so ecstatic I thought he was going to have an asthma attack right there in the courtyard. I told him what we had planned and told him to meet us at the bus stop early the next morning. He ran off and tripped at least half a dozen times while I could still see him.

_Maybe this might be and issue.._

Ending Note: Ok so a lot is the same a few things have changed, hopefully my writing is a bit better. Please Read and review, that's what keeps me going. I'm excited for the story but if no one wants it to continue then I'm not going to write it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Alright Going to attempt 1 chapter a week but work can get kind of crazy. Hopefully this will be easy cause it 4th of July weekend and I'm going to be off from work. Well enough of that. On with the story. Again I do not own Pokemon.**

I awoke the next day to a loud banging on my door. I drag myself out of bed and bang my knee on the end table of my dorm room, I hop about and curse silently for a bit then finally answer the door.

_It's 4:30 am who could it be?_

Opening the door I see Kyle on the other side he looks frantic. "Hey man, what's up?"

"I knew you wouldn't be up yet! The bus leaves in 3 hours and you're not even awake yet. I've been up for 2 hours to make sure that we get there in time and I've been waiting at the bus stop and no one showed up, so I came to check on you and of course I see you're still sleeping. Come on we gotta get a move on, move move move!"

_Aw man, I hate it when he gets like this it's almost impossible to chill him out._

"Hey, come in and calm down dude. We've still got 3 hours til the bus leaves. So I've at least got another hour and a half to sleep. Go get yourself a glass of water and have a seat. I'm going back to bed. You should do the same you look like a mess."

He argues with me while getting the drink and I slip back into bed. It takes only a few moments to drift back to sleep.

What feels like moments later by alarm is blaring. I awake to see the first rays of sunlight peeking through my windows. I look at my alarm and the clock reads 7:15. I jump out and start getting ready.

_Oh man Kyle is going to flip..._

I see him passed out on the chair at the table. Well at least I don't have to listen to him. I rush to get ready and in 15 minutes I've got everything I need and I'm ready to go. This'll be fun "KYLE WAKE UP WE'RE LATE!" I kick him out of his chair. He bolts upright and run right out the down before the chair even hits the floor. I chuckle to myself as I get all my stuff and take one last look at my room. Then I run to catch up with Kyle but I don't see him anywhere.

I arrive as Kyle is boarding the bus, he's not first so he looks kind of upset but at least we made it. Mark is mixed in with the crowd. He's got a bright blue jacket over one arm and his backpack already on. He finishes putting on his jacket and then realizes its over his backpack. While trying to fix it he accidentally slaps a couple of other students getting on the bus.

Bus ride went by quickly as I slept through most of it but when we arrived in Pallet Town it was already past lunch time. We pull into the lot and began disembarking. The entrance to Pallet town now looks like an amusement park. There are gate guards and even souvenir shops. I walk up to Kyle and he is just beaming with excitement. "Dude, this looks more like a tourist trap than a Pokemon research facility."

"We'll Ash's extra Pokemon are here along with a lot of other important people. He's been champion of Kanto for 20 years and several other regions for almost that long. Of course people are going to want to see his Pokemon."

"So, if you don't have an appointment how are you going to see Professor Oak?"

"I've got it covered, now just remember while also housing peoples extra pokemon this area is a Pokemon preserve, so no catching past those gates. So if you want to get it out of your system now is the time. I'll head on in but I'll try not to walk too fast."

I break off running and head into a small forested area. After I catch a Rattata and a Taillow I rush back to meet up with Kyle. "Hey I'm here, wheres Mark?"

"I dunno I think he got lost. I never saw him come into the park. So did you catch anything?"

"Yea I'll introduce you to Splinter and Ace Later. Let's book it to the lab, we can find Mark afterwards." We take off at a pretty good pace, not really running but definitely not walking. After about 15 minutes we arrive at the Lab which is blocked off by a fence about 2 feet tall. "You're not just planning on jumping that are you?"

"Of course not, I plan on casually leaning on it and sneaking over."

_This sounds like a good plan._ "Great, while you do that I'm going to take a look around. I'll check back with you in about an hour." I wave him off and go searching around the area. There is a huge number of people standing around looking at all of Ash's Tauros and a few others that are around. Figuring that the more reclusive Pokemon might be hiding in the forest I go off the path and check the areas without a lot of people. I catch a glimpse of a few Pokemon but not many.

_I wonder where they all are? There's supposed to be hundreds of Pokemon here. Oh well, Maybe they are in another area. I should head back._ I look around trying to get my bearings and realize I'm lost. Oh great, day one of my journey haven't even gotten on the road yet and I'm already lost. I need to find my way back, Kyle would harass me about it forever. I release Splinter and ask him to help me find my way out of here. After a few minutes of searching I finally hear voices. I rush up and say, "Hey, can you help me I kinda got lost while looking around." It was about that time that I realized that they weren't going to be helping me. One stood about 5'8" stocky build and covered from head to toe in forest camo and a hard plastic mask depicting the face of a Tyranitar. The other was about 6' 2" also covered in camo with a mask depicting a Scizor. I looked at what they were doing and they were shoving unconscious pokemon into nets.

_Oh crap this isn't good, but I have to do something. They are kidnapping Pokemon!_

I released Sandy and Vines and they released a Larvitar and a Charmander.

*Battle Vision*

The Charmander began gathering his fire in his mouth while the Larvitar ran up to bite Sandy. Vines shot out of Vine's bulb and snapped the Larvitar's mouth shut while Sandy gut checked the Charmander with a brick break. The flames he was building shot out and hit the Larvitar in the back causing him to scream in pain. Vines threw the Larvitar into the air while Sandy tried to get underground. As she started digging the Charmander cut into her tail with a slash. The Larvitar flew into the air and several green balls collected around him and hit Vines dead on throwing him backwards into the tree. Vines looked in bad shape and a bright red beam encompassed him and he disappeared. Splinter came out from the bushes and hit the Charmander with a quick attack before disappearing back into the bushes. Charmander used a flamethrower into the hole and Sandy made while the Larvitar made one himself. Sandy popped up out another hole looking tired and singed but otherwise ok. Rattata tried to make another pass to distract the Charmander but before he could get close Larvitar jumped up out of the dirt and slammed into him knocking him cold. A red beam encompassed him and he disappeared to rest and Ace came to take his place. Sandy started up a sandstorm and Ace kicked up sand into it to make it stronger. Larvitar seemed unphased by it but Charmander had to shield his eyes. Ace dove in and out pecking Charmander as it passed by. Charmander harmlessly slashed at it but couldn't see it. Meanwhile Sandy and Larvitar traded blows. Just as it was looking like they might have the upper hand Larvitar threw a rock which Sandy avoided but hit Ace dead on. Ace dropped out of the sky and crashed into the ground unconscious. Suddenly there was a roar from behind the thieves.

*End Battle Vision*

_What the hell is that?_ As I turn to look I see the edges of a large light blue horn peaking through the trees. The thieves grab their net and start to run. I start to chase after them and run straight through the sandstorm still going on. About 2 steps in when a rock that got mixed in with the rest catches me right above the temple and the world goes dark.

**Ending note.**

**Wow that took longer than intended... Sorry about that. Been a hectic few days almost no time to myself. Well I hope you enjoyed it, Please rate and review.**


End file.
